Quest World Gear
= Current Gear = The new Quest World Gear is dropped by any mob, miniboss, or boss. The level of the piece (0-60) determines its base attributes, and the tier (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary) adds a bonus to the attributes Obtaining There are several methods of obtaining quest world gear. It has a chance of dropping from mobs, minibosses, loot crates, and boss chests. The level of the gear piece is the level of the mob rounded down to the nearest multiple of 5. Mobs can drop Common/Uncommon gear, minibosses can drop Uncommon/Rare gear, and Bosses can drop Rare-Legendary gear. Gear can also be obtained through the gearmarket. However, in the gearmarket, only commons up to level 30 can be bought. Loot chests may drop gear based on its tier; Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary for the tiers 1 through 5, in order up to a maximum level of 40. Enemies Gear Market (/warp gearmarket) Tiers The tier or rarity of an item affects both the stats it gives and the durability of the gear. Each tier increases the durability of armor by 50, and weapons by 100. E.g. A Rare Chestplate has 700 durability as opposed to a Common Chestplate which has 600 durability. Higher tiers also give higher stats when compared to the common version of an item. There is some variance, but in general each tier effectively bumps an item's stats by another 5 levels while retaining the level requirement. E.g. A level 20 Legendary Sword will have around 80 Strength, rivaling a level 40 Common Sword. A level 25 Epic Sword will also give similar values of Strength. Stats NOTE: Feel free to edit/add missing info to these tables if you see any mistakes or can fill something in. * For some reason Crossbows have an extra point of STR. = Pre-rework Gear = NOTE: The items described under this heading are no longer unusable for any purpose but as souvenirs. Quest World Gear generates in 8 different rarity groups. Generally, the rarer an item is, the better the enchantments and attribute bonuses they have. Armor, Shields, Bows, Wands, Swords, Spellswords, and Axes are all kinds of Quest World Gear. Common Common weapons are usually weak. Common items (except for wands) are not enchanted and no common items have any attribute bonuses. Uncommon Uncommon items items are slightly than common items, with low level enchantments. Rare Some rare items are good to use for newer players. These items can spawn with 1-3 decent level enchants, as well as noticeable attribute bonuses. Rare items usually spawn as iron or diamond equipment. Unique This is where quest world items begin to get powerful. Unique gear can spawn with 2-5 medium to high level enchants, and always has noticeable attribute bonuses. Uniques and above are always either diamond or iron, except for shields and bows of course. These items can be bought from the black market. Other ways to get them are rare drops from some minibosses, finding them in Boss Chests, or winning them from the Mythic Crate. Epic Epics live up to their name, providing numerous medium to high level enchants, as well as good attribute bonuses. These items can be bought from the black market, won from the mythic crate, seldom won from loot crates, found inside some Boss Chests, or most commonly from killing Frozen Wastes mobs. Angelic This tier of items is the third most powerful and rare. Angelic items spawn with several high level enchants, as well as great attribute bonuses. These items are accessible in the Tier Market (in which only a few people have access to), can be very rarely won in the loot crate, can be rarely dropped from certain Boss Chests, and extremely rarely dropped from Frozen Wastes mobs. Mythic This is the second most rare tier of items. They always spawn with several high level enchants and very high attribute bonuses. Currently, the only way to obtain Mythics is via the Tier Market for 1,500,000 gold per item. Legendary Category:ItemsAnd finally, the extremely rare and powerful Legendary Items. These items always spawn with top-class enchants and enormous attribute bonuses. Some people have been fortunate enough to pull these from the loot chests in the past, but they are no longer available to players. Very few old legendaries compare to angelics, and they almost always have lower stats than mythics.